


the game of survival

by wolfsbanex



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spoilers for Season 1, happy ending bc i'm tired of drama, hurt!Magnus, i just want happy gays, protective!Alec, set in season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsbanex/pseuds/wolfsbanex
Summary: *set in season 2.*They found Jace,and now they have to bring him back.The rescue doesn't go as well as they hoped it would.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE!  
> there are spoilers for season 1, so beware if you haven't watched it yet.  
> ENJOY!

**Friday, 3th February, 2017**

Alec was stressed. No, stressed didn’t fit. He was fucking furious. Isabelle tried to calm him down, but after a while she just left him in the trainings room, throwing angry punches at the punching bag. Alec felt the skin on his knuckles tearing, the warm blood dripping onto the floor. This hands were burning, but it was nothing compared to the burning he felt inside of his body. His rune was hurting and Alec was going insane. Suddenly, a pair of fingers were wrapped around his and Alec sunk to the floor. Magnus was whispering calming words into his ear and Alec pulled the warlock closer, giving in.

**Monday, 4th February, 2017**

Alec woke up with another body pressed against his. He smiled and snuggled closer, his nose buried in Magnus’ hair. He felt safe. „Alec?“, Magnus groaned, rubbing his eyes. He had no make-up on and Alecs heart jumped excited. He loved waking up to a raw and vulnerable warlock. „Morning my love.“ Alec whispered and pressed a soft kiss onto the tip of Magnus’ nose. The warlock smiled and curled his fingers against Alecs. „How do you feel?“ Magnus asked, his eyebrows raised. Alec sighed and hid his face in Magnus’ shoulder, praying that the warlock wouldn’t make Alec look at him. Magnus didn’t. Instead, he kept stroking Alecs arm gently. „I feel better.“ Alec said. „Okay.“ that was it and Alec was more than grateful that the warlock didn’t deepened this conversation, which, at least for Alec, was very uncomfortable. „How do you feel?“ Alec asked, his head telling him he had completely forgotten about his boyfriends feelings in all of this. Magnus didn’t answer.

**Tuesday, 5th February, 2017**

Izzy got a cold and stayed in bed while a concerned Magnus made her soup or sunk her fever with a snap of his hands. Clary spend most of the time in Izzys room and sometimes Alec could hear her telling stories about the mundane life through the crack of Isabelles door. Alec returned to his boyfriend, who was sitting in the library, his nose in a book. „Is it telling you his story?“ Alec asked and sat down beside Magnus, laying his arm around his shoulders. Magnus gave him a confused look and Alec grinned. „I meant if it’s showing his real story on the pages for you?“ Magnus closed the book. „What do you mean Alec?“ „I read that some warlocks can make the book show his real story. Like, where it came from, or the story of the author, not these worthless letters someone wrote.“ Magnus stood up and returned the book to his place in one of the giant book shelves. „Why do you say that? About the letters being worthless?“ Alec crossed his arms and smiled as Magnus sat down on his lap, his nose brushing against Alecs. „I mean, it’s just something someone thought about sometime and he got the strange idea this would fulfill someones life.“ Magnus laughed and pressed a light kiss on Alecs lips. „Sometimes i forget how young you are.“ Alec growled as he slipped his hands underneath Magnus tights and turned them around, so that Magnus was laying on the couch and Alec on top of him. „Maybe young, but still wise.“ he said with a cocky grin. Magnus just laughs. Alec likes Magnus’ laugh. Alec leaned down a bit and began trailing little kisses down Magnus’ throat. „I lo-, mean i like like you.“ he mumbled against the warlocks skin. He felt Magnus fingers tangled in his hair. „I like like you too Alexander.“

**Wednesday, 6th February, 2017**

All hell broke loose on Wednesday. Alec slept peacefully wrapped in Magnus’ arms when Clary ripped open his door. Mumbling silent complains, he hid his face in Magnus chest and the warlock tightened his grip on Alec. „You two are really cute.“ Clary smiles. Alec looks at her. „I don’t think you came here to congratulate me on my relationship Clarissa.“ Clary frowned. „No, actually not. We found Jace.“ Magnus sat up and Alec was already getting dressed. He threw a shirt at Magnus, which hit him in the face. The warlock gave Alec a disapproving look. „Rude my darling, very rude.“ Alec, smiling like a child on christmas, jumped onto the bed, smooching Magnus messily, before turning around and running down the hallway. Magnus groaned when he saw which shirt Alec gave him. It was black, like every shirt Alec owned. Clary laughed at the annoyed warlock. „We better get going before he runs off on his own.“ Magnus agreed.

Alec was already preparing his weapons when Clary and Magnus joined him. Alec pulled the warlock closer to him. „We will get him back right? You will help us?“ Magnus nodded. „Get ready.“ he said and turned away from Alec, talking to Clary about Jace’ location so he could make a portal for the rescue team.

**Thursday, 7th February, 2017, 3 am, everyone arrived at the location**

It was still dark and after midnight when the shadowhunters and Magnus arrived at Jace’ location. „Can you feel Jace, Alec?“ Alec nodded, his eyes glossy as he stared at the ship in front of them. „I will scan the ship to tell you how many circle members there are.“ Magnus said and snapped his fingers, a bolt of blue magic rushing towards the ship. With a worried expression on his face, he opened his eyes and turned to face the shadowhunters. „There are way too many. We won’t make it out of there alive. Or at least, not everyone.“ Alec walked up and down. „But is Jace there?“ Magnus nodded. „I saw blondie.“ „Then we will go on this ship.“ „Did you hear me? We don’t stand a chance!“ he hissed. „YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND DO YOU?!“ Alec started yelling. „YOU WILL NEVER HAVE A PARABATAI, YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND HOW IT FEELS TO LOSE A PART OF YOUR SOUL, MAYBE BECAUSE YOU ARE ALREADY A DEMON! I NEED HIM! AND I AM WILLING TO SACRIFICE EVERYTHING TO GET HIM BACK, EVEN YOU!“ Magnus’ jaw dropped and he stepped back as if Alec slapped him right across the face. Alec held his hand over his mouth, his eyes growing wide with the realization of what he just said. Clary stared at them, clearly shocked, the rest of the shadowhunters too. „Magnus…“, Alec stretched his arm out towards Magnus, but the warlock just stepped away further. „Then let’s go.“ he said in a hoarse voice and stormed towards the ship, everybody following him.

The circle members noticed them the second they climbed onto the deck. Alec lost sight of Magnus and Clary pretty quickly, fighting his way through on his own. He couldn’t risk getting distracted, not now, so he locked away his thoughts of Magnus, focusing on the blade in his hands. „Alec!“ Alec felt a tingling feeling spreading through his body. Tears of joy were dripping out off his eyes. „Jace!“ he spotted his parabatai a few feet away from him. With a final step, he stumbled into Jaces arms. „Jace, oh god, are you okay?“ the blonde nodded, his eyes glossy and Alec smiled. „Come on, let’s get you outta here.“ Jace nodded and followed Alec. It felt good fighting by his parabatais side, their movements fluid and in synch. Alec felt a hand wrapping around his throat and pushing him to the ground. Alec kicked his attacker. The circle member was untrained, which gave Alec better chances and within seconds, he snapped the mans neck. Jace stared at him with wide eyes. „What?“ Alec asked confused, but Jace just turned away. „Just saw a lot of death and blood the past weeks.“ Alec nodded and went back to the battle.

**4.30 am**

He was tired. Tired but happy. The battle was over and Jace was by his side. He felt whole again. During the entire fight, he only saw Magnus twice and with a heavy feeling in his chest, he turned around, looking for his boyfriend. One of the last remaining circle members used that moment and tried to stab his blade through Alec. He already saw the glowing blue coming for his chest. He closed his eyes, waiting for the pain, but it didn’t come. When Alec opened his eyes again, he saw someone standing in front of him, the blade stabbed through his body. Alec could hear screaming and he wasn’t sure where it was coming from. „MAGNUS!“ that was definitely him. Jace attacked the circle member, but it was too late. Magnus was dropping to his knees. Alec followed, catching the warlock. „Magnus? Magnus? hey, focus on my voice, i’m here, you’re safe.“ Magnus stared at his face for a moment. „Alexander…“ Alec choked at this own tears. „Yeah, it’s me. I’m with you. You’re okay baby.“ Magnus smiled for a moment, blood coming out of his mouth and running down his cheek. „It’s okay, it’s okay.“ he whispered while Alec pressed his hands onto the wound, applying pressure. „Why?“ Alec managed to say before the tears came back. „It’s okay Alec. You have Jace now. Not everyone you lose is a loss.“ Alec started sobbing while pressing a gentle kiss onto Magnus’ lips. A taste of blood filled his mouth. „You are a loss.“ he whispered. „Magnus!“ that was a female voice. Magnus eyes grew wide and his skin looked even paler. „Catarina..“ he mumbled before passing out. Pure horror filled Alecs body. „Magnus!“ he yelled. „NO!“ Catarina sat down beside him. „Keep him still Alec!" and Alec did what she said.

**Friday, 8th February, 2017**

Magnus woke up to a sleeping Alec holding his hand. „Alec“, he said, his throat dry and he started coughing heavily. Alec woke up immediately and gave Magnus a glass of water from the nightstand beside the bed. „Magnus…“ the younger boy whispered, as if he couldn’t believe that the warlock was here, was alive. „Oh god i’m so sorry.“ Alec hid his face in his hands. Magnus looked at the shadowhunter, the burning feeling of jealousy and betrayal still in his mind. „Magnus, okay, listen, because i am not good at apologies, but you are important and i need to do this. Magnus, what i said before we got onto the ship, was not me. Well, technically it was, but i was just so angry and confused and desperate. You helped me through all of this and then me, like the ungrateful ass i am, go and insult you. I never wanted this. I like spending time with you, you are the only person that made these last weeks bearable. I wouldn’t know what to do without you Magnus. I would be lost. Who would hug me while i sleep? or cook or magic take-out when i complain? who would even stay with me? calm me down and comfort me? listen to what i have to say? You are the only person i can really talk to, because you understand. I need you more than i can describe and i am sorry it took me seeing you almost die in my arms to finally realize that i love you!“

Magnus stared at Alec. „Well, i did not expected that to happen.“ he said and Alec felt his stomach drop. „I’m sorry, i will just…“ Alec moved to stand up, but Magnus wrapped his fingers around Alecs wrist and held him back. „Don’t leave. Alec.“ Alec sat back down and played silently with Magnus’ fingers. „I love you too.“ Magnus whispered. Alecs head shot up. „What?“ „I love you too.“ Magnus repeated and a few seconds later, Alecs lips were pressed against his.

_„I love you Magnus Bane.“_

_„I love you too Alec Lightwood.“_

**Author's Note:**

> i'd be very thankful for kudos and comments! :)


End file.
